


Roc

by kesha



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom Rhett, Jealous Rhett, Link being a tease, M/M, Roughhousing, Sassy mouth, Sexual Tension, Spitting AND swallowing, Sub Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 10:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesha/pseuds/kesha
Summary: The time Link's speech filter, or lack thereof, gets him in trouble because he's overly excited to be filming with his movie star crush, Mr. Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson.





	Roc

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to [noctomythiclaw](https://noctomythiclaw.tumblr.com/) and [JacularMetteld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacularMetteld/pseuds/JacularMetteld). Much obliged to [The_Anonymous_Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Anonymous_Shadow/pseuds/The_Anonymous_Shadow), [mythicaliz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicaliz), and [likeawildpotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeawildpotato/pseuds/likeawildpotato) for beta reading my work! ^_^

It started with a joke that wasn’t in the script.

They don’t even script most segments of the show, which is why they’re constantly thinking up jokes on the spot. Over the course of 16 years of internetainment, Rhett and Link developed a pretty strong comedic sense and a great comedic timing. The latter, specifically, has taken years to polish but they’ve got it. Both qualities, combined with their creativity, are the tools that are keeping their business alive and strong.

There is, however, one area that they learned to develop together, but Link, and only Link fails to polish his over the years. It’s his speech filter. Rhett’s lifelong best friend has the tendency to speak without thinking, both in front and behind the camera. Thankfully, his lack of filter hasn’t gotten him into any major trouble, yet.

Today, they are all over the word “rock” and include everything the word stands for in the episode, from actual rocks, to rock music, to Dwayne “The Rock” Johnson.

For the main segment, Rhett and Link have to compete against each other to win a “special massage” from their guest of the day, The Rock, himself in a rocking chair instead of a massage chair. And the gag is that actual heated rocks (hot stones) will also be used somehow (in any way that Mr. Rock deems fit) as a part of the massage.

Rhett is aware of how Link feels about having Dwayne Johnson as their guest. He remembers the time Link admitted to the world that the actor and ex-professional wrestler is, in fact, his “crush.” Rhett expects Link to be giddy. Really. It’s _fine_. He gets it.

But Link, at least to Rhett, is being outright mischievous. He’s driving Rhett up the wall with how extremely flirty and vivacious he’s being throughout the entire segment. Rhett knows it’s not all in his mind because he’s been friends with Link for 33 years. He _knows_ what the man is like when he’s excitable with desire. Rhett doesn’t blame him but he wishes that Link’s heart would be a little more subtle because Rhett, on the other hand, has to try damn hard to keep his jealousy on the down low. Out of nowhere, he becomes aware that Link belongs to him. He just knows it. He _feels_ it in his very bones.

But the worst of it all is not the game. It’s what happens in the following segment where Link, the winner of the game, receives his prize: a massage, or what looks like it, from The Rock. It’s silly and their guest is pretty good at making it hilarious with his charm. He makes the entire studio crack up, including Rhett. It’s not enough to dissolve his jealousy, though.

Things are looking pretty great and Rhett is enjoying himself watching Dwayne give Link a fake massage until Link’s filter or lack thereof acts up. Rhett doesn’t know why but he has a feeling that he saw it coming, perhaps because it’s such a _Link_ thing, when Dwayne presses a hot stone into his skin too hard, Link winces, Dwayne says, “Oops, sorry, I’ll be gentle now,” and Link replies with, “That’s fine. I like it rough,” followed by a belly laugh when he realizes what he said. Dwayne laughs. The crew laughs. Everybody laughs, except for Rhett who only smiles to hide how Link’s remark really makes him feel.

After filming, Rhett, Link, and the entire team, give their guest another proper thank you, take turns getting a picture with him, then send him on his way with a bag of Mythical goodies consisting of their book, GMM mug, and a one-of-a-kind Dwayne-sized GMM hoodie. Filming the segments with Dwayne is the last thing on the Mythical Entertainment’s agenda that day, so Rhett and Link allow the crew to go home. Rhett, especially, encourages them to finish up for the day. Then, when Link is in another room, he lets the last of the crew who have not left know that he and Link are staying behind to close up the building themselves to ensure that no one else will hang around except for them.

When everyone is gone, Rhett turns off the lights and closes up the studio, eventually heading up to the office. The light coming from their office indicates that Link is in there, likely unaware that they’re the only people left.

Link is also unaware of Rhett’s presence when he comes in and notices only when Rhett’s shadow casts on what he’s looking at in his hands. Without looking up from his phone, Link asks him, “Is Micah still here? Need to talk to him ‘bout something.”

“No, he’s not.”

The tone of Rhett’s voice is unusually cool that it makes Link look up and squint quizzically at Rhett who looms over him, his expression unreadable. It makes Link confused and also begin to feel uneasy.

“What?” Link blurts out while appearing baffled.

When Rhett doesn’t answer and keeps looking down at him with the intimidating stare that forces Link to look away, Link shakes his head and stands up, slapping his phone on the desk. Without flinching, Rhett moves his arm to rest his hand on the desk to prevent Link from moving, forcing him to be face-to-face with him. Being this close to Rhett is making Link feel a little claustrophobic, but most of all, it makes him confused.

“Dude, what…” he begins to ask again but his voice dies in his throat when he finally locks eyes with Rhett’s cold stare that has a hint of challenge mixed in it. It makes Link gulp with nervousness before he finds his voice again.

“Where’s everybody?” Link doesn’t know why it surprises him that his voice is a little shaky and so are his hands. _What the heck is happening?_

“I sent them home,” Rhett replies. There’s a hint of anger in his tone but Link continues to be perplexed why Rhett is acting this way.

Link has seen Rhett mad before. He’s seen him in every form and every light. At least, that’s what he thought; this one is new. He doesn’t even know what to call it, can’t describe it besides how Rhett is being cold—frigidly so—but Link can tell that he’s boiling inside.

“Alright, Rhett, what’s this about because I’m-”

Something inside Rhett snaps as soon as Link opens his mouth to _lie_ to him. Surely Link knows why Rhett is mad, right? He has to. Rhett slams his hand on the table which effectively shuts Link up and makes him jump at the sound.

“It was real cute, the show you put on today,” Rhett tries to sound casual and if he fails, he doesn’t care.

Link squints at him and tilts his head to the side like Barbara does when Rhett talks to her.

“Show? What show? Do you mean, with _Dwayne_?” Even hearing Link say his name makes Rhett want to slam his hand on the desk for a second time, but Rhett keeps still despite his urge. However, even while staying still, fury must show in his eyes because Link cringes slightly like he’s expecting an impact. And that tells Rhett he needs to calm down, so he lets his shoulders down and sighs.

“Yeah, with _Dwayne_ , Link. You went overboard. Why didn’t you follow the script?!” Rhett bites Dwayne’s name like it’s a cuss word and God knows, everybody knows, that he has nothing against the actor. It’s all Link.

“How did I go overboard? The only part of the script was promoting The Rock’s movie!”

Keeping calm is challenging for Rhett. He begins to raise his voice a little, “And that allowed you to write in your character without consulting me, your co-host, first?”

Link gives him that bewildered look again and Rhett swears he wants to flip a table or a chair because, _how is Link still not getting it?_

“What character?!” At this point, Link is beginning to raise his voice, too, because he has not done anything that Rhett is accusing him of.

“Oh, so you’re tellin’ me the horny lil’ Dwayne super fan who admitted that he likes it rough in front of the camera was actually you and not a character, is that it?” Rhett matches Link’s volume as he pours his anger out into one sentence.

Silence falls on them as they both process what Rhett just says. Suddenly, there’s a shift in Link’s expression. Rhett can practically see Link’s anger melt away as the twinkle in the blue eye replaces the angry look. And just like that, it’s as if the confusion bounces from one man to another.

“That’s _it_? That’s what this is about?” Link asks in his normal voice, a hint of smile on his coral lips.

The tension leaves him as Link places a hand on the desk, standing in a more casual pose now.

“Why does that bother you, Rhett, what I said?” Link cocks an eyebrow.

His tone is mocking. Rhett gives him another stare then shakes his head, exhaling heavily. He’s not in the mood for games right now.

“It’s a ridiculous thing to say,” he answers lamely, his anger gradually fading away.

A shrug. “Well, but it was funny, right? You laughed,” Link points out.

 _I didn’t_ , Rhett thinks. And he knows Link is feigning his innocence. He knows his friend well enough to know that Link likes to act clueless to get out of trouble.

Well, he’s not going to get out of this one as easily as he thinks. Rhett will make sure of that.

“You know what you just potentially admitted in front of the entire Internet, right? That you like to be roughed up by another guy? In what world is that a clever joke?”

“Fine, Rhett. And what if it’s the truth?” Link is all but challenging him now and Rhett decides that he’s had enough.

Rhett has never, ever, gotten physical with Link in serious situations, so it surprises them both when Rhett firmly grabs Link by the crook of his arm and pulls Link closer to him. They’re so close that they can hear each other breathe in the silence of their office.

Link is stunned for a brief second before he breaks into a lopsided grin. Rhett’s brows knit together as he tries to read Link’s expression. He tightens his grip on Link’s arm.

Then, as they lock eyes, Link whispers to him ghostly but clearly, “ _Were you jealous?_ ”

Mischief flashes in Link’s eyes as Rhett stays quiet. His stare grows more intense but this time it doesn’t scare Link like it did earlier. Instead, it makes Link want to keep teasing him; poke the bear until it attacks. But Link just runs his finger along the edge of the desk impatiently as he waits for Rhett to say something, _do_ something first. He knows that Rhett won’t hit him. He would never. Unless Link asked him to.

Finally, Rhett squeezes Link’s arm and moves his face even closer to Link’s.

“What are you playing at?” He grits the words out.

And Rhett thinks it’s wicked of Link to keep up the act, feigning his innocence as he shrugs and answers in a casual tone, “Nothin’. I just asked you a question, Rhett. Were you jealous?”

In Rhett’s silence, his answer to the question is loud and clear to Link. Link’s grin turns into a victory smile as he looks for any sign of protest in Rhett’s body language and finds none.

“You were.” Link voices Rhett’s thought.

Seeing how much fun Link is having doing this to him and how the vice-like grip on his arm doesn’t seem to faze Link, Rhett asks huskily, “You do like it rough, don’tcha?”

Slowly, the victory smile on Link’s face begins to disappear. “I don’t know. Maybe. Wanna find out?”

It’s at that moment that Rhett breaks the tension that starts to rise again and flips Link so that he’s half laying over his desk, which Link allows without resistance. The impact causes the desk to rock, knocking the framed picture of him with his family face down and hidden from their sight.

Rhett grasps both of Link’s arms and pins them together by his wrists on his lower back where his t-shirt rides up and exposes his milky skin. But all that roughhousing does is make Link chuckle at Rhett and his jealous behavior.

“There he is. Took you long enough, Rhett.”

At that, Rhett grabs ahold of the black hair and pulls Link up so Rhett can see his face.

“I should’ve known you’d fucking like this. _Want_ this.”

Link chuckles again, his voice taking on the southern drawl, “Like I said, Rhett. Took ya long ‘nuff.”

[Rhett growls](https://rhettandtwink.tumblr.com/post/156462298279/drandmrsmclaughlin-the-wild-mclaughlin-is) as he contemplates the things he wants to do to Link to make him shut that mouth of his.

“You know, Link, your mouth is what keeps getting you into trouble,” Rhett tries to sound calm as he keeps his gaze fixed on the pretty pink lips in front of him.

“You’re right, bo. I should put it to good use, shouldn’t I? And charge for it, you know... for my service. I could service the entire mythical crew,” Link ends his sentence with a chuckle and before either of them can say anything more, Rhett yanks on Link’s hair to tilt his head back so he can clash their mouths together.

It’s their first direct kiss. They both have dreamed of this moment, except it’s nothing like what they’ve dreamed of. There’s nothing sweet about it as Rhett presses his mouth with all his might on Link’s and Link responds to him just as unkindly while still letting Rhett dominate the kiss. Rhett shoves his tongue into Link’s mouth and Link accepts it easily as if they’ve done it before. Rhett uses his grip on Link’s hair to tilt his head further back to give himself a better access to his friend’s eager mouth. The gesture causes a twinge in Link’s neck but Link couldn’t care less about a little pain right now. The pain, the force of Rhett’s kiss, and the hold on his hair are enough to reduce Link’s smugness to submission. He starts to become more vocal and desperate for something more as the seconds tick by.

“Please,” he manages to say the moment Rhett slides his tongue out and they both open their eyes.

Rhett is looking down at him with the same intense and hungry stare, panting like Link is. His bearded lips are red and glossy with spit and Link figures that his beardless ones must look the same or perhaps worse considering the abuse his lips just took.

“I need more, Rhett.”

Without saying a word in response, Rhett releases the hold on his hair and moves his hand down Link’s face to squeeze his cheeks until Link opens his mouth. And Link _loves_ how pathetic he looks reflected in Rhett’s blown pupils, small and helpless. He’s never been in this position before. He’s also never been more excited.

“I feel so stupid for not realizing sooner how much of a slut you are,” Rhett says cooly, still staring down at him. “You like it rough, Link? I can do rough.”

Then, without ceremony, Rhett leans close and blows spit forcefully into Link’s open mouth. So quickly Link can’t react, Rhett pushes his lower jaw up, forcing Link’s mouth to shut. After that, he pushes Link back on the desk and presses Link’s cheek against the wood, hand back in Link’s locks.

Rhett puts his body against Link. His crotch lines up with Link’s rear as he presses into him.

“That pretty lil’ whore mouth of yours will be servicing nobody except for me,” he says directly into Link’s ear. “And I find it cute you think you’re even worth the dollars, honey.”

Link only grunts and whimpers after he swallows Rhett’s spit. He can feel Rhett’s erection rest perfectly on his denim covered cleft and he wishes that Rhett would strip them naked already. He wiggles his butt to create some friction on Rhett’s crotch to let his wish be known without asking. To his pleasure, Rhett presses in harder and starts dry-humping him.

“Cat got your tongue, Link?” Rhett says between grunts as he moves on top of Link.

“R- Rhett, please…” Link whines against the desk, his glasses clattering and askew as his breath creates a circle of fog on the wooden surface. “Please, Rhett, please. I need more.”

Upon hearing him beg the second time, Rhett pulls away and brings Link up with him. Before Link knows it, he is forced to kneel on the floor as Rhett takes a seat in Link’s desk chair. It clicks in his head immediately what Rhett wants him to do, and he’s been waiting for it for so long, he can hardly stand waiting another second. So, with shaky fingers, Link reaches for Rhett’s belt and begins to unbuckle it. It impresses Rhett how Link doesn’t need to be told to undo Rhett’s pants for him. It comes automatically like he’s done this before. _Has Link done this before?_ The question rings in Rhett’s mind but he chooses to ignore it for now.

His arousal is evident in his pants but Rhett shows no signs of impatience or urgency to get this over with. He wants to take his time with Link. They’ve been waiting for so long and now that it’s finally happening, it won’t happen in a flash. Rhett wants to drag this out and makes sure it will be the most intense head Link will ever have to give, all for making the stupid comment in a segment with his stupid celebrity crush.

Once his belt is unfastened, Link unbuttons his jeans and pulls the zipper down, getting closer to his goal. He swallows visibly, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and back down, as he takes in the sight of Rhett’s hard-on in his underwear. He walks closer on his knees and Rhett’s hand comes up to cup the back of his head to help Link inch his face closer to his crotch. Link licks his lips which are still raw from kissing as shaky fingers slide the tight underwear down. He hears Rhett exhale above him and looks up. Rhett’s eyes are intense like they’ve been all evening.

Link takes his friend in his hand, gives him a few strokes to see his reaction, and puts his mouth on him without much thought. He closes his eyes for this part to concentrate on pleasuring Rhett. He twirls his tongue around the head in his mouth and hears Rhett actually moan. It gives him the courage to take more of his cock until the head is pushing against the back of his throat and he can no longer twirl his tongue around it. Link begins to gag but his sounds are muffled, and they make the cock in his mouth twitch. Link pulls back to cough and catch his breath before he goes down on Rhett again without meeting his eyes, too ashamed of his gag reflex. He wants to show Rhett that he’s good and that choking on his cock doesn’t bother him.

Meanwhile, Rhett is impressed and happy that Link wants to do this at all. God knows how long he’s been dreaming of taking Link’s mouth as well as other places. To have Link gag on him and go back down unfazed is more than Rhett could ask for, and he’s grateful for Link’s courage to go at it without letting things get awkward.

Rhett feels himself bump against something again. This time, it’s the roof of Link mouth and it feels just like hitting the back of Link’s throat but without choking Link, which makes it easier for the both of them. Link moves his head up and down to make Rhett’s cock slide in and out and tap at the roof of his mouth for a while until Rhett decides to take it further.

He pushes Link’s head down and makes his cock slide further into Link’s throat, making Link choke again. But this time, Link tries to suppress it—actually fights it so that he can keep Rhett in his throat and swallow around his shaft, ignoring the drool that gushes out of his corners and drips down his chin. They’re creating the messy image that they’ve both always wanted and gosh, if it doesn’t feel better in real life.

Link barely notices the drool that makes its way down to the rest of Rhett’s shaft and into the coarse hair at the base as he manages the blunt head down his throat, suppressing the urge to retch. Rhett sees his struggle and supports Link with both hands on either side of Link’s head, keeping him in place. When he feels that Link needs a break, he lets him up. His cock slides out of Link’s mouth save for the tip, giving Link a second to breathe. He lets Link go back down when he’s ready.

After the last try, Link seems to get the hang of it and begin to understand how to relax his throat just right to let Rhett’s cock back in. He’s not deep throating his friend yet, but he’s close. He bobs his head a few times to feel Rhett’s crown hit the soft parts in his mouth past his gag reflex while using his hand to stroke the rest of the shaft that he’s leaving out. At this, Rhett starts to moan, and it encourages Link to go faster.

Once Link starts to move faster and suck harder, making slurping noises when he moves his head up, Rhett starts to say his name and spits profanity.

“ _Fuck_ , Link. Fuck, fuck, fuck. There it is, Link!” he shouts breathlessly, blown away by how good Link is at sucking his cock despite it evidently being his first time sucking anyone off.

When Rhett’s over being impressed with Link and called back to Earth by the feeling of Link’s lips teasing the sensitive skin underneath his cockhead, he reclaims his control by pulling Link’s hair. He starts to move Link’s head up and down for him so he’s _fucking_ Link’s mouth and giving it to Link the way Link wants it. After all, Link likes it rough and he promised Link that he would give it to him just how he wanted it.

Rhett controls Link’s head movement, moving him up and down like he would a fleshlight. And when his hips start bucking involuntarily, Rhett gets to his feet and starts fucking Link’s throat earnestly, pulling moans from them both although his own drowns out Link’s muffled sounds.

Link drops his useless hand to his side and takes what Rhett gives him. He’s forced to look up at Rhett by a hand under his jaw that tilts his head up, and he forces his eyes open to let Rhett see the tears in them. His eyes are red rimmed from all the choking with tears flowing freely down his cheeks. The sight makes Rhett smirk as he keeps moving in and out of Link.

Soon, Rhett starts to breathe harder and his thrusts become erratic.

“Link! I’m gonna come,” he warns.

He snaps his hips back and forth, pushing more saliva out of Link’s mouth and making wet noises with every move. Link moans around his cock to help Rhett finish and he tells himself he’s going to take it and swallow Rhett’s come. Then, finally, Rhett pauses and makes Link take all of him, holding Link’s face firmly against his pubic area and coming down Link’s throat.

Link feels the back of his mouth flood with something hot and thick before it flows down his throat without Link swallowing. There’s so much of it; it’s more than Link imagined. But he takes it and waits for it to be over. Link lets Rhett pull out on his own when his load is emptied, then downs the remnants of his friend.

Rhett’s looking down at him dazedly. He taps the corner of Link’s mouth lightly.

“Let me see?” Rhett asks in a gentle voice now.

Link opens up to show Rhett his tongue coated in sheer white substance, the last of his tears sliding down his cheeks. Rhett smiles at him as he tucks himself back in, fastens his pants and belt.

“Let me see the situation down there?” Rhett asks again, gaze shifting to Link’s lower half.

Submissively and silently, Link drops his butt on his heels and sits on his shins, lifting his shirt up to show the bulge in the front of his jeans. Rhett runs his fingers through his own hair as he observes Link’s swollen crotch.

“Looks painful, Link. Wanna get off?” Rhett doesn’t need to ask, but he’s curious to hear Link’s voice right now.

Link adjusts his glasses, eyes casting down. He whimpers when he cups his bulge.

“G-,” he rasps, then, clears his throat, “God, yes, Rhett.”

“Come sit. I’ll help you, buddyroll.”

Rhett sits down in Link’s chair again and taps his hand on his lap. Link is quick to move to his feet and straddle Rhett’s long legs. He doesn’t waste any time in undoing his jeans and taking himself out of his underwear. After their activity, Link’s reduced to a sighing and whimpering mess with a dire need to come. Link exhales deliberately when he finally gets his hand on himself and gives himself firm, quick strokes. Rhett’s amused by Link’s newfound quietness.

“I fucked the sass right outta ya mouth, didn’t I?” Rhett taunts him before he actually helps Link by covering his hand with his larger one and making him pause.

“Let me do it. You just enjoy, bo,” Rhett says in a genuine and caring tone, so Link pulls his hand away and places both hands on Rhett’s nape like he’s holding on to him.

He starts to moan at the feeling of Rhett’s hand moving on himself, especially when Rhett brushes a calloused thumb pad on his sensitive tip. Rhett’s touches and strokes are gentle but his hand is rough; it’s a combination that Link has never felt before but it feels incredible.

Link is already so close and now that his mouth is no longer stuffed with Rhett’s cock, he gets vocal. He’s sure that his sounds can be heard from outside the office. Link is suddenly grateful that Rhett sent everyone home because he wouldn’t be able to suppress his moans with how good Rhett’s hand feels on his cock.

His friend continues to rub at the head of his cock, spreading the clear liquid around in an attempt to get Link to cry even louder, to make him desperate for his release.

“Ready to come, Link?” Rhett asks him as he speeds his hand.

Link finds himself nodding vigorously.

“Yes, yes, yes. Rhett, please. Need to come. Need to come so bad,” he pleas then grunts when Rhett teases where he’s sensitive the most again.

Rhett carries on with his mission, bringing Link to his climax with furious strokes and touches of his thumb on the sensitive head.

Link doesn’t moan when he comes. He cries. He cries out loud as his eyes shut tight and toes curl in his shoes. He makes whimpering little sounds as he squirts his load into Rhett’s fist and on his own shirt. He drops his head on Rhett’s shoulder and tries to catch his breath. Rhett doesn’t let him or his cock go and waits until Link comes down from his high first.

“You alright?” Rhett asks, a hint of concern in his tone.

“Yeah. Better than I’ve ever been,” Link answers, breathless.

His answer makes Rhett smile.

“You meant what you said, then.”

Link chuckles into Rhett’s shoulder, still hiding his face.

“Meant to be a joke but, I guess it wasn’t a joke.”

“Clearly,” Rhett replies with a hint of a chuckle.

“Hey, Rhett?” Link finally lifts his head up and looks Rhett in the eye.

“Yeah, Link,” Rhett looks back at the flushed face before him. The tears are gone and his baby blues no longer have red rims around them.

“Thank you,” Link says softly and immediately feels lame after.

Rhett, however, breaks into a huge grin, cheeks puffing and all, “It’s my pleasure.”

He means that literally.

“Did you really have to spit in my mouth?” Link makes a face but underneath his grimace is a hint of a smile. Rhett snorts.

“Too ‘rough’?”

Link makes another face that says “ _pssssh_ ” and grins at Rhett.

“Hardly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let's have a show of hands—how many people want this episode of GMM to happen? :)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!! Feedback, kudos, or just love and enjoyment are much appreciated! ^_^


End file.
